We will be tethered forever
by Centalial
Summary: What! Fala and dominique...tied...together! God Jessica and Aubrey what were you thinking! Please r and r. This can only end in pain and death. So much death.
1. ch 1 a plot developed

Woah this is my first fanfiction! I got this idea when my friends and I did a LNRP (lasnoches role-play). Yeah well my "Caryn" and I "Sarah" went to "Dominique" and "Fala" with a rope and tied them together. Then the computer teacher yelled at us but that's another story. Then I went to my boy friend and discussed this with him and he told me to. Then the bell rang. Well that's the whole story. Ha ha well please r&r.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Amelia Atwater Rhodes books.  
  
~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``  
  
**Crash**  
  
Again there was another fight in the vampire bar lasnoches in New Mayhem. A chair had just flown across the table at a human who had picked a fight with a female vampire around 300 years old. Jessica and Aubrey were sitting together at the counter not really paying attention. Jessica was drinking something that resembled a bloody mary with a bluish tint and Aubrey was next to her just looking into space. Jessica looked over to him and tried to reach into his mind to find out what was on his mind. Too many walls.  
  
Jessica: Aubrey.what's up?  
  
Aubrey: **looks over to her and shakes his head. He gets Kayas attention and ordered a plain soda. ** Oh nothing. I'm just thinking.  
  
Jessica: tell me now. I'm tired of you sulking around. You haven't fed in over 13 hours. God your gonna freaking die soon!  
  
Aubrey: **sigh** you know your probably not gonna give up. I'm really really annoyed right now.with Fala. She has been walking around my room complaining about how humans are becoming really annoying when you try to kill them. How you have to sometimes kill them just to shut her up. Then she starts on how Jagar does not approve of it and goes off. God I'm getting really annoyed with her! Hours after hours of mindless talking!  
  
Jessica: why don't you just teleport out of there?  
  
Aubrey: Because she's freaking pushing me down with her mind! Plus she stole these stupid things from Sarah Vida.Christopher's fledgling.and it keeps a vampire from teleportating out of a room. They burn.  
  
Jessica: Yeah well Dominique had started following me around. I don't get it! We both know she would do anything to kill a vampire. A Vida wouldn't spend so much time just to stalk a leech.  
  
Aubrey: Maybe she is going through something after Sarah was transformed.  
  
Jessica: Who cares about the witch! I cannot stand them now. Just an annoying bunch of ass holes.  
  
Aubrey: You do realize Caryn saved your life.don't you?  
  
Jessica: **staring angrily at Aubrey** a year ago. I saved hers she saved mine.  
  
Aubrey: When did you save her life?  
  
Jessica: 3 months ago from that one woman.Firenia remember? She was attacking Caryn and I helped her. Now I owe her absolutely.  
  
Aubrey cut her off with a delicate kiss on her lips.  
  
Aubrey: I love you.  
  
Jessica: I know now what about the morons?  
  
A new bar tender, Shataire came over. Obviously he had been paying attention to the whole conversation. By looking at his eyes you could tell he was not a vampire but blood-bound like most of the workers.  
  
Shataire: I have an idea.  
  
Both looked at him quite annoyed. He had interrupted a vampire conversation. Two very strong vampires also. That's not a very smart decision.  
Shataire just ignored the evil glares and continued.  
  
Shataire: Well you could tether them together.  
  
Aubrey: Idiot! A rope would be easily cut with Dominique's knife or even Fala's hands if she got angry enough.  
  
Shataire: Normally yes.but I happen to know a Triste who specializes in charming objects. She could charm it to actually turn both human for at least 48 hours.  
  
Jessica: Hmm. I like that. I would pay to see Fala become human. Wait wouldn't she die? My mother did when she was reversed.  
  
Aubrey: Your mother was fully changed and permanently changed back. This is a charm. There is a slight difference. No pain. Kind of like a mask right human.  
  
Shataire nods.  
  
Jessica: okay then. What's this Triste's name and where is she.  
  
Shataire: She is actually in town. Married to an elf. Her name is Vinyaanoonwen.  
  
~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Please review and flame if you want. They are really fun to read. Hey wouldn't you pay to see it too? 


	2. ch 2 step two underway

A/N: wow I got the second chapter up so quickly. For now on the chapters are gonna be a bit longer. Also it might take longer for me to update. So much going on in November and then December (if it even takes me that long 0_0) isn't any better. I doubt it will even take that long to write this fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own anything. God dammit why don't I own anything! (Goes and finds a human to feed off of)  
  
~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~~``~~``~~`` So Aubrey and Jessica went off to find this Vinyaanoonwen. But the Moron human didn't tell them where she lived so they went to they ever so handy.. You guessed it.phone book! So they looked it up and thank god there was only one Vinyaanoonwen Bedi in the town. At 151 Sixth Street about 3 blocks away from lasnoches. So they walked over there.  
  
**Knock/ knock/ knock**  
  
A middle-aged man already with gray hair answered the door.  
  
Jessica: 0_o  
  
Aubrey: Uh yeah are you vinyaanoonwen?  
  
Man: Nooo I.am.uh.oh who am I.  
  
Jessica: Senile? Alz Himers (sorry for the spelling)  
  
Man: um.. Uh sorry miss what did you say?  
  
Jessica: deaf? God why are humans in this town so stupid?!  
  
Man: Oooo sorry I'm .oh its on the tip of my tongue.Kenny Bedi!  
  
Jessica: **under her voice** oh yeah that was hard to remember. **To Aubrey** I wonder if he'll remember if he is married to that vinyaa person.  
  
Aubrey: **shush** uh We are looking for a Vinyaanoonwen. ** To Jessica** hey I don't like talking to humans any more than you do**  
  
Kenny: Oh yes I know her. **He goes to get her when he turns around** wait. How do you know her by that name?  
  
Jessica: oh for god's sake haven't you figured it out yet! Were not gonna kill either of you just get the idiot woman!!  
  
Kenny: hmm..Im not sure.but okay! If you were gonna kill either of us you would have done it by now. Plus you wouldn't have knocked on the door and asked for her, Aubrey.  
  
A/n: 0_0 didn't see that coming did you? See he is smarter than he looks, sounds, and acts.  
  
Ill go get her. **Gets vinyaanoonwen**  
  
Vinyaa: hm..Yes Aubrey, Jessica. How may I help you?  
  
**A woman with long blonde hair and hazel eyes come to the door. She is wearing all black and strangely resembles an elf. **  
  
Aubrey: Is he an elf?  
  
Vinyaanoonwen shakes her head. "Who ever told you that?"  
  
Jessica: **under her breath saying a curse to Shataire**  
  
Aubrey: Yes well somebody told us that you could charm something. We wanna get back at two people we know.  
  
Vinyaanoonwen: hm.. Well your friend was right. I can charm something. Now tell me who it is and what exactly you want.  
  
Jessica: Fala and Dominique Vida. We want to tether them together while being disguised as humans.  
  
Vinyaanoonwen: **sort of laughing** your joking right? That's suicide! Are you serious?  
  
Jessica: Yes.  
  
Vinyaanoonwen: Hmm..Okay ill do it. Come back tomorrow with the two in one place. Dominique is starting to annoy me but I have never met Fala but I have heard of how she is. Short tempered and I also heard other stories about her. Didn't she kill the author Ash Night?  
  
Jessica: grrr. Barely.  
  
Vinyaa: Wait now I remember! Weren't you the author ash night?  
  
Jessica: Ill ask you to never speak of that again (giving an extremely cold glare)  
  
Vinyaanoonwen: Uh sorry so like I said make sure the two of them are in one place.  
  
Jessica: How are we gonna do that?  
  
Aubrey: Oh I can think of a way. Come on.  
  
So the two of them leave and walk back to Aubrey's house. Jessica is sitting on his bead (or actually lying down) and Aubrey was leaning against a wall.  
  
Jessica: So, what did you have in mind.  
  
Aubrey: Kidnappings.  
  
Jessica: Of Fala and Dominique!  
  
Aubrey: no. Sarah and Jagar.  
  
Jessica: Why don't we kidnap Sarah's sister, whatever her name is.  
  
Aubrey: I thought of that but Sarah is part of Single Earth and is not as strong a vampire while her sister is a full Vida and a very strong witch. Id rather deal with a vampire than a witch. I could win a fight with a vampire.  
  
Jessica: Like you won against Risika?  
  
Aubrey: Jessica! (Sending her a warning look) now how about it. Dominique still loves her daughter for becoming part of Single Earth. She will rescue her.  
  
Jessica: Yeah I guess your right. Ill get Sarah and you get Jagar. How ARE we going to get Jagar?  
  
Aubrey: I'll find a way.  
  
Jessica: Why do you take so indirect routes. Just kidnap Fala and the witch!  
  
Aubrey: Too Risky. This way we also have their friends bound so they cannot help them.  
  
Jessica: Well what about the Smoke line? They would help her.  
  
Aubrey: Hasanna would not go near them.  
  
Jessica: And why is that?  
  
Aubrey: Because they are not strong witches and we will always have watch over them. They would be able to sense one of our Aura's about them.  
  
Jessica: Oh okay I see. I'll go along for now with your plan.  
  
Aubrey went over to Jessica and pinned her to the bed and gave her a short and yet passionate kiss. Jessica pulled him down and they began to make out. (might I add this is a few years later and Jessica and Aubrey have gotten pretty close. Not that close pervert!)  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
The next morning in Jessica's apartment.  
  
Jessica: How did you get him here?  
  
She pointed to Jagar tied up with Bofuda (can somebody tell me how to spell them if its wrong)  
  
Jessica: And why are you using Bofuda?  
  
Aurbrey: I didn't he did (pointing to a dead monk with black hair and purple and black robes. His staff was on the side and he had rosaries on his right hand)  
  
Jessica: Why did you kill a monk? Where did you even get him?  
  
Aubrey: who cares why I killed him. I was hungry. I found him wandering aimlessly around Japan with two women and a strange man with silver hair wearing a hat. (If you know what it is just ignore it. I like Camios. Don't yell at me for my spelling either.)  
  
Jessica: Whatever. Here is Sarah (she points to Sarah taped to a wall with a mix of electric tape and duct tape)  
  
Aubrey: Why did you duct-tape her to a wall?  
  
Jessica: Never mind. Now what?  
  
Aubrey: Go back to Vinyaanoonwen.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Back at Vinyaa's home.  
  
So here you go.  
  
She handed a rope to Aubrey who was the only one there. He didn't need rudeness from Jessica and somebody needed to watch the hostages.  
  
Aubrey: So what exactly...um...is it? I mean what does it do?  
  
Vinyaanoonwen: It does exactly what you wanted it to. It will not break unless I break it. If they try to hurt each other or themselves they will get a shock. Or if they try to break it they will be burned.  
  
Aubrey: hmm that's nice. Now how do I get it on them?  
  
Vinyaanoonwen: you take it.and tie it on them.  
  
Aubrey: well sorry. (Sarcastically) I didn't know if there was some strange triste way to put it on.  
  
Vinyaanoonwen: Didn't you use to hang out with a Triste to change that one girl.Risika or Rachel or something like that.  
  
Aubrey: Yeah and I learned my lesson.  
  
Vinyaanoonwen: Yes after the child took your blood.  
  
Aubrey jumped up and took out his knife putting it to her neck. He is very sensitive about the subject now since Risika is probably the strongest vampire in the world  
  
Vinyaanoonwen: You wouldn't wish to do that. Remember you need me to take it off of them.  
  
Aubrey: what if I don't want to take it off of them?  
  
Vinyaanoonwen: Because forever when you see one you will see both. You don't want that.  
  
Aubrey: Of course I could just kill them.  
  
Vinyaanoonwen: no you cant. (With this she threw a stone at Aubrey that seemed to disappear when it hit him.  
  
Aubrey: What was that?  
  
Vinyaanoonwen: Do you know what a second degree burn feels like?  
  
Aubrey nodes his head  
  
Vinyaanoonwen: Try to hurt them and you will feel 30 times it. (hey they burn a lot!) Same with Jessica.  
  
Aubrey: Fine  
  
He leaves to go back to Jessica and describes everything to them. Sarah and Jagar are still unconscious.  
  
~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~~`~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~~`~~``~~~` `~~  
  
A/n: Woah that took a long time to write. About 2 hours and this stupid land before time movie on TV is really starting to annoy me. Lol sorry for killing Miroku but I love Camios. I'll try to cut down on them in later chapters. Please review! 


End file.
